


Leather & Silk - At school

by LewdCookies



Series: Leather & Silk [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adults having fun, Consensual Sex, Draenei MILF, F/M, Fellatio, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Schoolgirl/Teacher roleplay, Schoolgirls, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Naughty schoolgirls have to be punished.





	Leather & Silk - At school

It all began with a simple note Alex found attached to the door of her house.  
_‘Go through the door on the left.’_  
Below that an address had been written down. He looked at the note curiously for a moment. He checked the backside, it was blank. When he flipped it back over the text had changed.  
_‘Don’t be late. ;)’_  
It was signed with a flourished K, he couldn’t help but to chuckle slightly before tucking the note in his pocket and making his way to the address. Curiously wondering what she had in mind for him. The street address lead Alex to a small alley and he quickly found the door in question, it was marked with a pink glowing arcane sigil in the shape of a flourished A. He raised an amused eyebrow at it before it simply dissipated as he tried the door handle. Unsurprisingly it turned out it was unlocked and he stepped into a featureless corridor. There weren’t any new notes but there was another glowing sigil on a door further down. His curiosity grew even more as he went down the corridor to his next intended destination. It was changing room, on a bench was a pile of clothes and on top of those was another note.  
_‘Clean yourself up and change.’_  
He waited for a moment to see if anything else appeared and when it didn’t he just shrugged and started stripping down.

As he was pulling off his shirt he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced around for a moment before he noticed a greenish glow coming through the slits on one of the lockers. A smile snuck onto his lips as the realization dawned upon him.  
“Oh, so that’s how you want to play then,” he said amused under his breath.  
With that he started taking his time with taking off his clothes, drawing out the process and trying to act as nonchalantly as possible while doing it but at the same giving his hidden observer the best angle possible. Once the last of his clothes had hit the ground he stepped into the shower and making sure his washing was a slow and drawn out process. He found himself getting a hard on as he kept up his little show for his hidden audience. He had to stop himself from giving a slight bow as he stepped out of the shower dripping wet, giving his onlooker a full frontal view of his rugged masculine body.  
“Hope you enjoyed it,” he said coyly.  
He examined his new change of clothes, a shirt and jacket and pants combination in a dour grey colour made out of wool. A pair of black socks and dark brown shoes came with and the entire thing was completed by a dark red silk tie. It fit him almost perfectly as he slipped it on and he wondered how she could’ve gotten his measurements so right. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the glow from the locker had ceased and he looked around trying to see any further notes or sigils elsewhere but seeing nothing. It was then he found his next note in the jacket breast pocket.  
_‘Down the hall, up two floors, the hall to the left, door further down to the right.’_  
The room turned out to be a small nondescript office. In the middle was a solid wooden desk and chair, a packed bookshelf lined one wall and the window at the far end of the room had a good view to an outside Dalaran street. On the desk was a note.  
_‘Sit down and wait.’_  
Unlike the others this one was signed with a flourished K as well as a pair of red lips right next to it. Which he assumed was a way to tell him he had reached his goal. He did as he was told and sat down in the chair and started looking around trying to get a decent notion where he really was. His eyes scanned over the various books on the shelf next to him, they were all related to various aspects of the arcane arts and its methodology and theorems. He decided against flipping one of them open because he was sure he was going to go cross eyed from reading it. It was then it slowly dawned upon him where he was and an amused smile slowly crept onto his face But Alex was snapped out of his thoughts as there was suddenly a knock on the door. He composed himself slightly.  
“Enter,” he said loudly after the second knock.  
The first thing he noticed as she stuck her head through the door opening was that she was wearing a pair of small glasses and that her hair had been set up in a pair of pigtails on either side of her head.  
“E-Ex-Excuse me sir,” she said bashfully, “D-do you have time?”  
He found himself staring at her new look for a few moments before catching himself in the act and he coughed awkwardly, and he could’ve sworn he saw a smile creep onto her face for a second.  
“Oh Miss Silkshadow? Why certainly dear,” he replied as teacherly he could muster, “Do come in.”

When the door opened fully and she stepped inside his ‘office’ he had almost to clamp his mouth shut to avoid it dropping down to the desk. His eyes wandered up the white cotton thigh-highs, which contrasted sharply with her dusky blue skin, to the grey pleated skirt. It went down her legs to about mid-thigh but was still short enough to offer glimpses what she wore underneath, if any, as she walked over to his desk. The skirt barely doing anything to hide her wide hips. She had a white blouse that was buttoned all the way up to the top but looked almost to be a size too small as it seemed to barely be able to contain her noticeable bosom and he could see the outlines of her bra underneath the stretched fabric. Her ensemble was completed by an almost too small light blue tie that would’ve rested perfectly in her cleavage if the blouse wasn’t buttoned up. He swallowed and crossed his legs underneath the desk to stifle the hard on that he felt was building up in strength. He straightened his back and stared at her while she was simply playing shy and looking down at her feet while fidgeting with her hands in front of her and behind her tail was wagging nervously. It was both really cute and really arousing at the same time.

“So what can I help you with then?”  
“I-I-I’ve been a naughty girl,” she replied quietly.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”  
“I’ve been a very naughty girl,” she said louder.  
“Is that so?” He replied puzzled, “Why have you been a naughty girl then?”  
“B-B-Because I got one of my Warlock friends to summon me an Eye of Kilrogg.”  
Figured as much he thought to himself.  
“Well that’s hardly something new,” he remarked almost casually with a shrug.  
“N-no sir it isn’t,” she replied with a rapid shake of her head that sent her pigtails flying, “But…”  
“But what?”  
“But then I snuck it inside one of the teacher changing rooms to spy on the teachers changing.”  
“Miss Silkshadow!” He exclaimed aghast and stood up from his chair. She continued look down at her feet and now blushing furiously. He wondered if it really was from shame and not something else completely. He decided some further pushing was necessary and went up closer to where she stood.  
“Anything else?”  
“N-no si- Yes sir, for a while nothing happened with teachers mostly flitting in and out and not doing anything until one of the male teachers came in and started undressing.”  
“Go on,” he noticed that her breath has become rapid and shallow and the top buttons of her blouse seemed to be ready to explode off into a corner of the room from how rapidly her chest was rising and lowering.  
“He-He started undressing and I couldn’t help but to stare at him as he did and then I started feeling funny down there, getting very tingly and wet.”  
“Where exactly Miss Silkshadow are we talking about?” He asked with a hushed voice, he knew he was now rapidly edging her on and wanted to prolong it.  
“My p-p-p-pussy sir, watching him undress made my little kitten tingle.”  
Before she had any time to go on with her story he ‘accidentally’ brushed by her tail which caused her to give of a small squeak and made him grin behind her back before stepping into view again.  
“Go on. Then, what did you do next?”  
“W-W-Well when I saw him pull off his undies and that thing came into view I-”  
“What thing are we talking about here Miss Silkshadow?”  
“Hi-his p-p-penis sir.”  
“I see, continue,” he leaned against his desk and looked at her. There was an unmistakable tent in his trousers by now but he ignored it but he could see her eyes being drawn for it. He wondered if it was all part of her little act or her own wants and needs that spoke.  
“When he stepped into the shower I couldn’t help but to slip a few fingers down under my panties and touch myself as kept watching him shower. Seeing his hands rub that soap all over his body…”  
He saw her shiver slightly and wondered if she had climaxed simply from remembering that. The air in the office became more and more charged and he could almost smell the arousal coming of her. And him for that part he imagined.  
“Anything else?” He said to goad her on.  
“I-I couldn’t stop touching myself as I watched him and just wanting to be in the shower with him. His hands grabbing my breasts and fondling them while kissing me deeply.”  
He swallowed again and felt his hard on growing ever harder, she was good at this he had to admit and her innocent looking outfit helped.  
“And then,” she continued, “suddenly my body started feeling so good and I must’ve lost my connection with the eye because when I came back I was staring at the bathroom stall door.”  
“What then did you do?”  
“W-Well I felt ashamed for being such a horrible naughty girl and wanted to confess.”  
“So you came directly to me to confess?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Directly from touching yourself in the girl’s bathroom?”  
He was surprised that her cheeks could even be more flustered than they already were.  
“Yes sir,” she squeaked out.  
“Well then Miss Silkshadow, you certainly have been a very very naughty girl. Spying on the teachers via magic of all things. I believe you deserve to be punished for that.”  
She nodded in response.  
“Now take a few steps forward and bend over against the table.”  
“Yes sir, I understand” she said meekly and stepped forward and bent down. He was amazed the blouse buttons didn’t just finally give up as her large breasts her squished against the desk and she raised her ass up in the air which caused the skirt to fall back slightly, presenting her lush rear end to him. He noticed with some amusement that she had chosen to wear blue striped panties underneath the skirt and he could clearly see the wet spot, showing that she was as aroused as him from all this. Even if she did have a bit of a head start. He pulled down her panties to expose her rear to him and then placing his hand on her delicious and soft rear, she gasped from the sudden touch.

“Miss Khaela Silkshadow, due to breaking the schools regulations regarding magic usage your punishment is to be spanked ten times.”  
He raised his hand.  
***Klatch*  
** The sudden adorable squeak she let out as his palm impacted made his member twitch in his pants.  
“One,” he said breathily.  
***Klatch*  
** “Two”  
By the fifth one she had begun squirming slightly and rubbing her thighs together and he could see her panties were soaked through. Her arms were gripped hard around the edge of the table and she was panting heavily, a faint sheen perspiration covered her arms and face and make her blouse cling even tighter to her, as if that was even possible. Her tail twitched occasionally as it lay rested up against her backside. Her left cheek was a deep blue colour. He raised his hand again and brought it down hard on her right cheek.  
***KLATCH*  
** The sound she let out was something between a squeak and a moan and had now resorted to biting into the small tie to muffle her noises. He wished she didn’t because they sounded incredibly alluring.  
“Six.”  
***KLATCH*  
** “Seven.”  
She made the noise again and now pushed her ass out towards him and waggling it slightly. He could’ve sworn he heard fabric starting to give up as she pressed her breasts down onto the desk. It took him all his will to continue dealing out her ‘punishment’ and not just ripping off his pants and taking her there and now because she looked so incredibly tempting with her rear end raised high and wagging from side to side as she gripped onto the table edge and looking back at him through hooded eyelids. He was hard as a steel rod at this moment and any further his dick probably would’ve just torn through the fabric.  
***KLATCH!*  
** “Eight.”  
She was visibly trembling now.  
***KLATCH!”*  
** “Nine.”  
Her juices were slowly dripping down her inner thigh. The air in the room was heavy with her arousal and felt clammy and warm. He raised his hand a final time.  
***KLATCH!*  
**“Ten.”

Her squeak turned into a long drawn out moan and her back arched upward slightly as she began climaxing. Seconds later she collapsed into a gasping heap onto the desk, barely holding herself upright as she held onto the table edge. He chewed on the inside of his cheek to prevent him from pouncing on her right now. He was interested to see if this went any further.  
“Well then Miss Silkshadow,” he said, his voice quaking slightly, “Your punishment has been handed out and you are free to go.”  
“T-T-Thank y-y-you s-s-sir” she managed to say between gasps of breath and started to stand up on wobbly legs. But suddenly he put his hand on her back and pushed down again against the desk.  
“However,” he said, just a hint of hardness creeping into his voice, “There is still the matter of spying on the teachers that needs to be dealt with.”  
“Y-Yes sir, I-I understand sir,” she said meekly and nodded as best as she could.  
“Now tell me again my dear girl, when you saw that teacher in the shower, what was it that you wanted to do?”  
“I-I-I wanted to,” she swallowed, “I wanted to be there with him, to k-kiss him and run my hands over his chest down to his big thick co-co-cock and then I wanted it inside me.”  
One of her hands started snaking down to her crotch; he grabbed hold of it and put it behind her back.  
“Why Miss Silkshadow, that sounds like nothing that would come out of an innocent schoolgirl such as you,” he said aghast.  
“Or maybe,” he paused for drama’s sake and leaned in closer, “Maybe you’re not an innocent little schoolgirl but instead a horny little tart.”  
“No sir,” the replied, “That’s not true.”  
“Oh it isn’t?” he said with one eyebrow raised, “Then why are your adorable striped panties drenched and why is your cunt so dripping wet?”  
He dragged a pair of fingers over her wet slit, causing her to gasp sharply.  
“No innocent schoolgirl would touch themselves in the girl’s bathroom like you would they?”  
She shook her head in response. He leaned in closer and whispered breathily in her ear.  
“So tell me Miss Silkshadow, are you a nice little schoolgirl or are you perhaps a naughty little girl that wants her teacher to give her what she really wants now like a craven little whore?”  
“Yes,” she breathed huskily.  
“Yes what,” he edged her on further.  
“Yes I am a naughty little girl who wants… who wants…”  
“Wants what my dear?”  
“Who wants her teacher to ffffuck hard; fuck her like the little blue Draenei whore she really is!”  
He dragged her down to the floor and while still holding onto her hands above her head he deftly freed his member from the confines of their pants and underwear with his free and sprung from its confines into the open air. Without any hesitation she opened her mouth wide and dove straight onto it as far as she could. Her work was eager and sloppy, her pigtails bobbed wildly as she worked her mouth and tongue on his hard member and soon drool was running down the sides of her mouth and soaking her blouse. He could almost feel himself getting close to the edge due to her eager sucking and licking so he pulled her back up on her feet.  
“Your uniform is messy Miss Silkshadow,” he said brusquely.  
“Sorry sir won’t happen again sir.”  
“No it won’t,” and with that he grabbed hold of the collar and first pair of buttons and ripped the blouse open, sending buttons scattering everywhere and exposing bra encased breasts into the open air. He hefted the sizeable and pliable breasts in his hands, squeezing and kneading them and causing her to moan before pulling down her bra exposing the hard buds of her nipples. He leaned in and flicked the tip of his tongue over it before giving the nipple a slight nibble with his teeth. She gasped in response and wrapped her hands around his head and pressed him harder into her eager bosom where he began kissing and sucking on the soft teats with vigour as well as fondling them with his hands. He came up gasping for air from his exploration of her breasts and they both kissed each hungrily and eagerly. Their tongues swirling and dancing with each other as hands roamed over each other as he tore of his jacket and threw it onto a nearby chair.  
“Now get over to the table and bend over,” he throatily growled at her and she obeyed his orders with a soft whimper.

She bent over once more and presented her luscious rear end to him, her dripping wet slit in full view as he hunched down and gently dragged his hand up her inner thigh to her crotch, beneath his fingertips he could literally feel the pent up energy that was within her and he heard the drawn out gasp she emitted when he let his fingers caress her wet folds before planting a kiss on her well spanked posterior. Followed by another kiss, and then another as he slowly kissed his way over her abused cheek to the prize that waited in between. She shuddered as the tip of his tongue dragged over her slit and he tasted her juices. He grabbed hold of both her cheeks and spread them and started lapping at her slit in eagerness, his tongue leaving no spot of her wet folds unexplored. The moan she let out as he sucked lightly on her clit was almost like music to his ears. Soon his oral ministrations left her panting and clawing at the desk and he could feel she was close to yet another orgasm.  
“Now prepare yourself Miss Silkshadow for your punishment,” he growled into her ear as he lined his member against her dripping opening. She didn’t bother replying and only moaned as she could feel the tip brush against her. With one thrust of his hips he sank down to the hilt inside her. Suddenly he produced her panties and stuffed them into her mouth to silence her and the grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them behind her back.  
“Now now Miss Silkshadow,” he said as she looked at him, “We wouldn’t want to make too much noise would we now? Unless you’d want that.”  
She shook her head in response, her twin pigtails whipping from side to side. He began gently with slow and methodical thrusts before gaining speed and momentum, soon his hips was slamming hard against her and the office echoed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and her muffled groans as he pounded her relentlessly into the desk, threatening to move it forward with each thrust and her breasts jiggling deliciously with each repeated impact. He couldn’t help but tweak and play with her sensitive tail as he moved his hips, causing her to moan even more. He then flipped her over to her back mid thrust and removing her panties from her mouth before grabbing hold of her flapping tie to drag her closer to him so he could kiss her deeply as he continued to slam his hips against her in a frenzied pace. She moaned into his mouth as his member caressed her g-spot, her hands were busy groping and kneading her breasts as well as diddling her clit as she gyrated her hips against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him even closer and her arms went around his neck as they now almost sat on top of the desk and moving against each other. It was Khaela who came first, already close to the edge from their previous foreplay. He felt her tense up and tighten the grip her legs had around his waist and he winced slightly as she bit into his shoulder as she climaxed. He continued his thrusting as she did, albeit at a slower pace and enjoying as her folds squeezed and caressed his member. She collapsed slightly in his arms, panting heavily but looking happy at the same time. It was then he decided to pick up his thrusting once more and pistoned out of her rapidly in a final sprint towards the end before pulling out of her.  
“On your knees now and open your mouth,” he said to her sharply to which she obeyed eagerly.  
He grabbed her by her horns and rammed his member down her throat, burying her face in his crotch and deposited his load in her mouth with a groan. She sucked out the last few drops of his seed before she, with a naughty glint in her eyes, opened her mouth to show him his deposit. She swallowed and smiled as innocently as she could manage. He found himself unable to nothing but grin back.  
“Well then Miss Silkshadow,” he said, somehow managing to slide back into his role despite feeling exhausted, “I take it you have learned your lesson and will try to be a nice little girl or else I might need to punish you some more.”  
“Yes sir,” she replied sweetly with a nod, looking surprisingly innocent despite her blouse torn open and her breast on full display and glistening with sweat, “But what if I just can’t help being a bad girl some more, will you punish me then?”  
“Well I’m sure something can be done whenever that happens. Now run along my dear and get cleaned up.”

And with that they both burst into laughter as their little game came to an end, Khaela got up on her feet and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed him lightly on the lips while looking as pleased as a kitten while he wrapped her arms around her midriff.  
“Well then teacher, how was it.”  
“That was not something you do every day. How in the Light did you get this idea?”  
“Well I was doing some cleaning and found my old uniform lying about and I got to thinking.”  
“Ah, that explains the tight fit,” he grinned slightly, it was a memory he would most likely remember for a considerable amount of time, “So whose poor office did we just ruin?”  
“Oh no one important, just a friend of mine who I’m sure will enjoy hearing all the juicy details later as compensation.”  
“Ah. Well hopefully we didn’t make too much of a mess.”  
“I’m sure the janitors have seen and cleaned up worse.”  
“Praise be the unsung heroes of school.”  
Khaela laughed softly and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“Now I know for a fact there is a nearby shower that is just waiting to be used. Care to join me?”  
“Sounds like an excellent idea to me.”


End file.
